But At The Same Time, Benjamin Finn
by Haddi Etana
Summary: A cute drabble I made when I was bored, Princess/Ben, After the Crawler Shiznit. Enjoy !


**Hope ya'll love it, and I do NOT Fable III... I only wish ;o;**

* * *

><p>She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know what she was waiting for... But at the same time, she <em>did <em>know.

The Queen of Albion was waiting for _him_. That man who was so kind to her, and make so many jokes she couldn't count. The man who would lighten her heart by just being in her side. She had been so cold towards him during the Crawler attack... How could she?

She was just like her mother, who was cold to her friend's as well, Garth and Hammer.

But this man, unlike her mother, she loved. He was no friend. While Jasper encouraged her, Walter discouraged her in fear she might get heart-broken since the man she loved was just a '_Hopper_' as Walter would put it. _He_ would jump bed from bed, but the Queen knew better. The man was hurting inside, and he wanted comfort...

She wanted to call Walter wrong, but she just agreed with everything Walter had said. It's the least she could do after she had murdered him.

Would her mother be proud? She doubted it. But at the same time she _didn't_ doubt it.

She read in many books, along with her mothers personal journal, how much the former Princess was alike to her mother and when there's a fight to do, she became absolutely cold. A trait her mother passed down to The Queen. Her Aunt Rose had died when her mom was a child, and was saved by a blind seer the Queen also knew, Theresa. Her mom saw the woman as a mother, though the blind woman didn't show any affection.

Her mother became cold as her journey our for revenge for her sister came closer. She wrote how Hammer always made jokes but she never laughed, even if she wanted to.

Garth was kind to her, and she loved him like a brother she never had, but pretended like he didn't exist when he really did stick to her.

She explained how after her dog and sister died then everything was over, she made the wish to safe everyone killed by The Spire. And when she got home, she cried.

After many years, she had The Queen and her brother, Logan.

Though, The Queen did remember seeing Garth and Hammer once before as they visited. They were really kind, and the Queen called them Aunt Ham and Uncle Gar. Her mom laughed as they were embarrassed. After that, she never saw then again. The Queen didn't remember them until now.

Then the Queen grew. She became a beautiful young woman, and was known as Princess Alys.

But then she was sent out, and left the castle after the traumatic event with her brother. Alys had sacrificed her people, innocent people for her once lover. Next thing she knew, she was at mourningwood, then met _him_.

It was _him_, him whom was able to make her smile. It was _him_, him that make her feel funny. It was _him_, him who made her realize she couldn't fight the Crawler herself. It was _him_, him who comfort her when something happened. It was _him_, him that made her fall head over heals. It was _him_, him who haunted her every dream at night.

But then again, there is the other side of the story. It was _her_, her that hid that smile he made her. It was _her_, her that pushed that funny feeling away. It was _her_, her that made herself just jump in and fight the Crawler when she knew she couldn't, ignoring what he said. It was _her_, her whom glared at him as he comfort her then pushed him away, saying she didn't need pity or help. It was _her_, her who allowed him to leave, pretending she didn't feel a thing. It was _her_, her whom ignored those dreams and bedded with other men to try and get him out of her mind. And she was tired of pretending. It was _her_.

Alys gazed at her mentor's stone figure in front of her, sculpted not long after he died "So Walter, what do I do?" She asked it, aware she wouldn't get a reply.  
>She remembered that <em>he<em> had walked up to her after the funeral for Walter, and actually said '_I want to be there for you'_ but she looked at him dully, and sneered, replying _'I don't need anyone'_ and left him there, heart-broken. But she was heart-broken as well.

Alyd was still upset, finding that Elliot had left her, showing he was engaged. It's funny because... He got married under three months to Linda while she's known him her whole life, lost her maiden hood to him, and yet he never engaged her. But that wasn't an excuse.

Then _he_ tried comforting her. And she pushed him away, again. Now she was alone. Everyone left her. She had no one. All because she didn't do something as simple as reaching out to someone.

The Queen stood up off a bench, and quickly walked to her chambers, then shut the door behind her. Her nose stinged, her throat ached, and she knew the tears were coming. Then, she released them, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes and pressing. It may seem wired, but it calmed her down, because she would see white spots with blackness behind them, making it look like lots of stars.

Sliding down the door, and she quietly wished she wasn't cruel to her brother and killed him. It made her feel so guilty that night she had decided his death sentence. She cried out her brother's name, and told him she was sorry many times when she felt lonely, missing when he would crawl into bed with her and held her close, shoosing her so she could calm down. She wrote him letters that wouldn't go any where but an old, wooden box.

Alys did the same for _him_, and wrote her most deepest secret's, and proposed her love to him. She did it countless times, but never looked at them again, hiding the box deep into her closet.

The Queen held herself, and heard whispers of maids out side of the door, pitying her, saying she had it tough. She knew she did, but didn't dare admit it. It was harder starving on the streets with no parent, no one to hold you. She had a castle. She had food. She was lucky. She was selfish.

"Whats matter Princess?" She heard _him_ say, but she knew it was just her head. It's always in her head, and it annoyed her. She longed for his face, and she knew if she looked up, no one would be there. She really did want to see him, though. It would be amazing...

"Hey, I know you can hear me, you little Spoiled Princess" it joked.

God, why was her head mocking her?!

"Hey!" It snapped, sounding aggravated.

Alys looked up, giving in to the voice, and it shocked her. It was _him_

"Benjamin Finn" she mumbled, his name sliding off her tongue smoothly. The man she adored. The man she pushed away. The man she broke. The man who kept reaching for her as she fell. He was right there.

"What are you doing here?" Ayls sneered, putting a cold face on purpose. But at the same time it _wasn't_ on purpose

"How did you get in" The Queen stood angrily, demanding answers. She couldn't be weak in front of him, and clenched her fist under frustration. She wanted him to leave. But at the same time, she _didn't _want him to leave...

The blonde took a step, then another. Alys stood like stone, refusing to move because it would be weak of her to scamper away from him. If he got close enough, she good punch him... Then he quickly latched his arms around her small figure, a figure that had weakened over time from the lack of using her Will, Skill, and Strength. She hated it. But at the same time, she _didn't_ hate it.

The Queen thought of fighting him, punching him, but she didn't. She fought her senses and hugged him right back.

He smelt like Gun powder, smoke and the woods. All three things she learned to love. Because _he_ loved them.

She buried her face closer to him into his shirt, and wanted the moment to last forever. She wanted to keep his arms around her forever, because it was the first time in a long time she felt warm, and safe. A long silence went over them both, and the Queen laid her head in a comfortable position against his hard chest.

"Why are you crying, Princess?" She wanted to yell at him. She was a Queen, not a Princess. But at the same time, she _didn't_ want to correct him.

She just hugged him tighter "I'm terrible. I'm selfish. I killed Walter. I killed Logan. I killed innocent Villagers for a man who is now in bed with someone else. I killed my hopes of ever being with you" she blurted out, beginning to shake. She was weak, and he was the only she'd show.

She felt him bend his head down, pressing his lips to the top of her head, and keeping them there, just in time for her to feel the smirk forming on his lips.

She felt the stubles of hair on his chin on the top of her head and his hard lips "Who said you killed our chance?" He questioned.

She looked up at him, and just stared at him, hoping he didn't realize she was giving in. But at the same time, she _was_ hoping he saw that. And he did.

He bent down and kissed her smoothly, giving her little pecks, but then she kissed back, and the kissing became more aggressive. She closed her eyes, and pressed her body against him, wanting him to just be with her. Ayls loved this man. She hoped he wasn't going to leave.

But at the same time, she _knew_ he wasn't going to.


End file.
